


Jar of Hearts

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He thought they'd have kids. He thought they were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, blame the anon that wanted angsty joshler rejection.

Josh had paid attention to every detail, made sure it was perfect. He'd been taking mental notes for a long time, marking down every little idea Tyler mentioned. Josh knew that Tyler was the one, the person he'd be with for the rest of his life.

The venue he picked out because they'd attended a wedding there for a friend. Tyler had sighed while they swayed slowly together on the dance floor, saying that's where he'd want to get married. They had eight months to plan this wedding, which Josh figured was more than enough time. The ring he'd mentally picked out a long, long time before when they'd casually looked in a jewelry case and Tyler had pointed out his favorite.

The ring weighed heavy in his pocket once he'd picked it up. They'd been dating for years, best friends for even longer--there shouldn't be any doubt in Josh's mind that Tyler said yes. But it was there, and Josh couldn't help but be nervous. He dressed his absolute best as he picked Tyler up for a date, feeling the familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Though that's how he normally felt when Tyler was near, leaning over for a kiss. Tonight was the night.

They went out to eat, and then Josh took them to a lovely little park.

"I love you, Tyler" Josh began, and Tyler blushed and looked away. "You make me so happy and I just--" He dropped to one knee, pulling out the ring and Tyler gasped. "Tyler Robert Joseph, will you--"

"Josh, wait." Tyler was shaking his head and moving away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But please don't--oh crap."

Josh was pretty sure he died, and Tyler started crying a little. "Josh I'm so sorry. You're a wonderful person and you're practically perfect, but I--I can't marry you. You're still my best friend. My favorite person, but I--I don't think I'm in love with you any more."

"Wait...what." Josh realized how stupid he looked still kneeling. "Why didn't you say--?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, and I guess a part of me hoped I would fall back in love but I can't--I can't do this to you anymore."

Josh didn't realize that when your heart breaks, your body gets numb. It all feels surreal and muffled, with the sharp pain of your soul shattering masking everything good that ever happened to you. Tyler didn't love him. Tyler didn't want to marry him or have a family and a happily ever after with him.

Tyler placed an awkward hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Um, we should go. Are you okay to drive?" Josh shook his head no. "I'll get Mark to pick you up, and I think I'll just--I'll just go." They sat on a park bench in silence after Tyler made a hushed phone call. There was nothing to say. Mark came practically running, and Josh missed the glare he shot Tyler.

"Hey Josh let's go" Mark said soothingly, and Tyler began to walk away. Josh didn't want to see him leave, Mark helping him to stand and move towards the waiting car. At the last minute, Josh's head turned to see Tyler's back as he slipped beneath street lights. Hands in his pockets, walking right out of Josh's life.

Tyler broke him, and Josh didn't know if he'd ever be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr! 
> 
> This prompt: im feeling angsty and im really feeling some joshler rejection, but not the normal unrequited love, no. josh finally got the courage to ask tyler to marry him. he had the place, the time, and the ring. but tyler says no.
> 
> This hurt a lot, a lot, a lot to write. Also fun fact like two of my friends just got engaged last weekend and here I am single af.


End file.
